The Inspector Gadget and the Littles Crossover
by WileE2005
Summary: A parody of those old cheap cartoon crossovers, except this is with Inspector Gadget and another early DiC cartoon from the same era: The Littles.
1. Chapter 1

The INSPECTOR GADGET AND THE LITTLES' EXCUSE FOR A CROSSOVER!

By Wilee2005

NOTE: I do not own these characters. Inspector Gadget, the Littles, and all things related are properties of DiC Entertainment. The Littles was created in a series of books written by John Peterson back in the late 60s. Both these cartoons come from 1983, and this will take place during 1984, while Inspector Gadget was still in its first season and The Littles was in its second season.

Chapter One

It was a nice, sunny afternoon in Metro City, in Inspector Gadget's small suburban home. Gadget was talking on the phone with a real-estate agent. "So, you're going to have the Gadget house ready for me next year? OK, that's fine." He hung up. Then he went out to check on Penny in her room. The girl was writing something at her desk, as their pet dog, Brain, was sleeping on her bed. "So Penny, are you doing homework or something?"

"No," Penny told her uncle. "I am writing to my pen-pal from Grand Valley, Henry Bigg! I am the only one who knows a small secret he has about his friends, and I promise not to tell anyone!"

Gadget happily said, "Aw, that's nice! Kids should always have pen-pals…" But then he was interrupted by a loud, warbling ringing. "Wowsers, that's the top-secret Gadget phone!" Gadget pulled an antenna out of his finger and spoke into his hand. "Is that you, Chief?" he said into the phone. "You're where? OK, I'll look."

And with that, the Inspector went into the bathroom, just as Chief Quimby popped out of the toilet! A fanfare played from out of nowhere, as Quimby told Gadget, "Here's your assignment, Gadget!" Just like always.

Inspector Gadget read the message, his eyes darting back and forth making typewriter noises, just like always. "MAD agents have discovered race of tiny people living in Grand Valley. Your mission is to go there and stop them. The tiny people's secret about their existence may be in true jeopardy. This message will self-destruct." Then Gadget crumpled up the message and said, "Don't worry, Chief! I'm always on duty!" Just like always. Gadget dropped the message into the toilet with Quimby and flushed them downward. Suddenly an explosion came from the pipes, as the message had blown up near the Chief, just like always. The water turned black, too.

So Gadget told his niece, "I am going to Grand Valley! Maybe you could come along and meet your pen-pal, or should you stay, like always?"

"I'm DEFINITELY going!" Penny excitedly said. She packed her things in a flash and said to her dog, "Come on, Brain! We're going to meet my pen-pal!"

Brain just groaned.

…

Meanwhile, in Grand Valley, at the Biggs' house, Henry was a bit concerned. He went over to the vents, where Tom Little, Lucy Little and Dinky Little were standing. "I sure hope those MAD agents don't discover about your existence, or we'll never see each other again!"

"MAD!" Dinky was freaked out. "I don't like the sound of that name!"

Just then, Grandpa Little entered. He told them, "Worse yet, Dr. Hunter is teaming up with the mysterious boss of MAD to help find the Littles!"

"Mysterious boss…" Henry wondered. Then he gasped, "That must be Dr. Claw, the villain my pen-pal Penny told me about!"

"Dr. Claw?" Lucy asked. "That sounds even more scary than 'MAD!'"

"Right," Henry explained, "and Penny said that she and her uncle, the great Inspector Gadget, are coming over here to try and stop MAD!"

Dinky was now excited. "WOW! Inspector Gadget is coming here? I can't wait to see his gadgets!"

Grandpa Little groaned. "With you around, Dinky, Gadget will NEVER get the job done!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Henry was playing a video game with Tom and Lucy Little. Henry heard his mother call, "Henry! Your pen-pal is here!"

Henry picked up Tom, Lucy and Dinky, and placed the three of them in his pocket. "Now remember not to make a peep, because there could be MAD Agents around!"

"OK, Henry," Tom promised.

Mrs. Little warned from the vents, "You'd better be careful, kids!"

Lucy called out, "We will, Mom!"

Henry and his little friends went into the main foyer. His parents were standing outside. His father, Mr. Bigg, said, "Check this out, Henry!"

"WOW!" The Littles cried out. The Gadget Van was standing there. They had never seen such a cool van! The doors opened and out came Penny, Brain, and of course, Inspector Gadget. His Gadget legs activated with a springing sound, and he fell down.

"It's him! Inspector Gadget!" Dinky was excited.

"Dinky, sssh!" Tom warned.

"Uh, sorry about that," Gadget told the Biggs.

Penny looked and said, "Henry? Is that you?"

Henry was surprised. "Penny! I'm glad we could finally meet!"

"Wow, you look so handsome!" Penny told Henry.

Henry was blushing. "Thanks."

Mr. Bigg said to the inspector, "So, you must be the great Inspector Gadget, the uncle of Henry's pen-pal."

"That's right," Gadget announced. Let me give you a quick demonstration. "Go-go-Gadget coat!" He pulled a cord on his trenchcoat, which began inflating, making Gadget appear really fat and bloated. He began floating in the air, and then deflated it, calling out, "Go-go-Gadget copter!" Out came a little helicopter with handles from his hand. The inspector clutched onto the handles and flew safely to the ground.

Dinky was widely impressed. "Wow! That is so cool!"

"Don't even THINK about it, Dinky!" Lucy Little warned.

"So, Penny," Henry said, "I'll show you to my room where you'll be staying."

Penny replied, "That's great! I got my sleeping bag with me! I'll show you my computer book inside…"

Gadget told the parents, "Don't bother with beds for me. I'll sleep on the couch!"

…

They didn't notice Dr. Hunter's van driving past. Inside, the evil scientist was with his assistant Peterson. Dr. Hunter turned on his computer webcam-like device. "Inspector Gadget has arrived in Grand Valley, Dr. Claw."

Meanwhile, at a creepy old house on the outskirts of Grand Valley, Dr. Claw had settled himself there with his pet, MAD Cat, and his computer device. Dr. Hunter's face appeared on the computer screen. "WHAT?" Dr. Claw was outraged. "GADGET is THERE? Eliminate him at once!"

"I can't do that, Dr. Claw," Dr. Hunter replied. "I don't want to murder people; I just want to capture those Littles!"

"FINE!" Dr. Claw then hit a couple of buttons on his computer, and a big, lumbering MAD Agent was on the screen. This was MAD Agent Fred. "Go round up the other agents, and eliminate Gadget!"

"Sure thing, Dr. Claw!" Fred replied. Then the screen went blank.

Dr. Claw then began patting MAD Cat. "Soon, MAD Cat, we will have Gadget out of the picture, AND have discovered those so-called Littles! MAD will then finally have a good reputation!" He laughed evilly, and MAD Cat laughed with him.


End file.
